Tease & Please
by BeeGriffs
Summary: An old friend of John's comes to Atlantis and learns his biggest secret faster than he can deny it. Sheyla. (Rated M just in case, mostly for upcoming chapter).
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: This is just something I couldn't stop thinking about, so I decided to write it to see what happened... feedback is much appreciated RR please!

John had been avoiding the new recruits. With each set of arrivals, he felt he disappointed them. Stories had been going around for years and the moment they returned to Earth, they had seen him. They saw the older man that he was, the one who was nothing like the big, strong man they believed him to be. It hadn't bothered him as much in the beginning, but seeing the surprised faces of others stopped being amusing.

It was nearly midnight when he finally left his office and he knew it wasn't likely that he would run into anyone in the Mess. He was excited to finally eat and forget about the welcome speech he had to give the next day. A second was all it took for him to freeze in place. He had just walked through the door and spotted them at once. It wasn't surprising to see Teyla out and about. It was the routine she had made to get TJ to sleep. What was the cause of his suddenly racing heart, was the woman the Athosian was talking to.

"Alex?" he questioned just as his feet began moving again.

The tall, brunette turned her head and grinned widely as she took a partial step toward him. "John?! I can't believe it's you!" she exclaimed before wrapping her arms around him. He returned the hug and pulled back making her chuckle. "Still uncomfortable with a woman's touch. You haven't changed at all."

Swallowing, the Colonel glanced over to Teyla, who was watching them carefully. "Looks like you met, Teyla," he said softly, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, yeah. She was telling me about where she's from. Wouldn't have made that guess, or have thought this was even real."

Smiling, John nodded. "I'd say you get used to it, but there's always something… Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't exactly hear from you too often and I know how protective you are, so I thought if I told you, you'd worry. I just arrived yesterday, so…"

Nodding, he let a nervous breath. "Well, yeah… But uh, guess I'll have to watch out for you myself."

"Like there's any other way," she teased. "It's high school all over again." Looking at her watch, she sighed. "I should get some sleep. Apparently the Military Commander wants us newbies up early tomorrow." Moving her eyes around the room, she looked back to the Colonel. "You're not going to tell me who he is either, are you?"

"He's a hardass, but he gets the job done."

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled. "I'm definitely going to see you later." Turning toward the Athosian, she smiled. "It was great to meet you. Thanks for the advice."

John watched her go, turning around until she was out of sight. He could feel Teyla behind him and realized he was out of character. "What advice did you give her?" he asked before looking over to her.

Shrugging, she gave him a teasing smile. "I merely suggested that the stories she has heard of the commander here were not exaggerated." He turned his head and she followed his gaze, realizing he was looking where Alex had left. "You seem surprised to see her."

"I uh, I haven't seen her in years. Just before Antarctica. She hadn't decided what she was going to do then. I guess she forgot to tell me after that. I only got a handful of letters and if she's here… She worked her ass off."

"You have known her long?" she asked, trying to remember if he had ever mentioned her. He wasn't one to talk about his past, but there had been times when he let his guard down.

Shrugging, he turned toward the fridge and motioned toward it. They moved together easily, just as they always did. "About half my life, I guess. Went to school with her."

Teyla knew it was a lot of information coming from John and decided not to push, though she wondered just how close they had been. "Perhaps now you have the opportunity to reconnect."

"Yeah," he replied as he grabbed a bottle of water and a wrapped sandwich. "How long did it take to get him to sleep tonight?"

Sighing, she looked down to her son, who was sleeping against her chest as he sat on her hips. "Nearly three hours. Jennifer assures me that it is natural, but…"

"But what?" he asked as he saw the expression on her face.

Sitting down across from him at their usual table, she frowned. "I fear the reason he does not wish to sleep."

Confused, he set down his food and gave her his full attention, hoping to say the right thing to help. "What do you mean?"

Teyla frowned, but knew that she should have expected him to ask. When it came to her and her son, he always wanted to know. "I fear that he, too, dreams of the Wraith. If it is so, how… How am I to ease these fears? I am unable to protect him."

"You're the only one who can, Teyla. If he is having dreams of the Wraith, maybe you can change that." She looked at him in confusion and he did his best to give her a comforting smile. "You have these dreams too and you know how to deal and now, they're not happening as often. I don't know how you do it, but if you could connect with Kanaan, can't you do it with TJ?"

"It was not Kanaan," she said in a tone that told him that she still blamed herself for believing that it was. "His change is what allowed his mind to reach mine. It is not possible with Torren."

"Have you tried?" he asked, surprising them both with his tone. "Look, all I know is that you can do some pretty cool things and the Wraith DNA can probably help you both out. But you could be wrong. Maybe he dreams about that time McKay nearly dropped him."

She was surprised that he would suggest it, but he was one of the few who didn't think poorly in the shared Wraith DNA. "Do you truly believe it's possible?"

He knew she was referring to the connection with her son. "I believe if anyone can do it, it's you. Look, you won't know unless you try, so why not give it a shot? If you're afraid something will go wrong, I'll ask Keller to meet up with you and Kanaan."

Nodding Teyla gave a small smile before looking down to her son. He was still sleeping, but from the soft whimpers he was releasing, she knew she would have a crying boy in her arms. "I will give it some thought. Torren will be waking soon, I should return to my quarters to keep from disturbing the rest of the base."

"The walls are soundproof, Teyla," he told her with a grin.

Smiling back at him, she leaned forward a bit and raised her eyebrow. "Yes, that is something you would need to know."

John felt his heart begun to race at the tone of her voice. It had been too long since they had teased and flirted with each other, but thinking back, he couldn't remember her getting to him like this. He watched her smile widen as he stared at her, making his mind race to keep up. "Says the woman holding her son."

Holding his eyes, she sat back in her chair. "It would appear the walls are useful to us both."

The Colonel felt his jaw drop and quickly tried to keep her from noticing. He always did his best not to imagine Teyla in bed and now he couldn't stop himself from wondering what sounds she made.

Deciding to take it up a notch, the Athosian said, "No matter how loud one is, no one outside the room hears."

John watched as she looked up, appearing to be thinking of a time when she was clearly thankful no one heard her. The thought made him twitch and he allowed himself to imagine being the one to make her scream out in bed. "Guess that only matters if you're the loud one."

"Yes," she sighed, bringing her eyes back to his. "To be driven to such a point... It is wise to have such walls."

He was suddenly glad that he wasn't eating. Hearing those words come out of her mouth would have made him choke. As it was now, his mouth was salivating, dying to taste her and see for himself what kind of noise she could make. Kanaan. Remembering the other man, her husband, tore those thoughts from his mind. She wasn't his to think that way about. He had to stop this, but he couldn't let her win this game they were playing. No, he had to end this. "Uh... You should probably get TJ to bed."

Nodding, the Athosian smiled as she stood. "Yes, it is lucky he has his own room."

His mouth was open as she walked away. He was surprised she'd continued, having thought it would stop whatever it was they were doing. If she hadn't left, or had Torren not been with her, who knows what would have happened. He had barely any control over himself and that last thing he wanted was to do was ruin their friendship or her marriage. He realized he was walking down a slope and he couldn't let it happen.

SGA SGA SGA SGA

Alex pulled herself up onto the pier, stretching out to let the water dry off in the sun. She was surprised her old friend was her commanding officer, but she was thrilled to spend time with him again. John was currently beside her, lying on his back in the sun. He was just as quiet as he had been before, but there were certain topics that change that. The only subject she wanted more information on was a certain woman. The mention of her name made his jaw lock, fighting off the smile that was given away by the look in his eyes.

Whatever it was between them, it wasn't enough for him. She knew that the Colonel loved Teyla's son, but it was clear to anyone who saw them together. Torren, or TJ if you asked John, was two years old and small, but it didn't stop him from trying whatever his favorite uncle wanted to do. That was why they were out here on the pier he was going to spend some time in the water.

Looking over, Alex smiled. "Do you want to go back there?"

Surprised by the sudden question, John turned his head toward her. "Yeah. Atlantis belongs out there."

"It's a long way away, John."

"Doesn't matter. It's where we should be."

"And you think it'll go back?"

Shrugging, he let out a soft sigh. "Doesn't matter. We'll get back at some point. I don't really care how. We're the reason the war got bigger and someone has to stop the Wraith."

Rolling onto her side, she grinned at him. "If you go back, you finally going to tell her how you feel?"

"It doesn't matter, Alex. She's married. Happy. I'm not going to say something and lose her."

"John-"

"Doesn't matter anyway."

Shaking her head, she sighed. "Yeah, yeah, you don't think she feels anything for you. You really haven't changed. God, John, you can go out to another galaxy, but you can't make a move on a pretty girl." Chuckling, Alex rolled back and closed her eyes to the sun. "You know, I've seen the way she looks at you. She's not indifferent to you. Hell, she leaves her son with YOU, even when everyone else offers to watch him."

"She's married. She's not going to have feelings for another guy. And I'm not going to make that choice for her."

"Because you're not Patrick," she said knowingly. "You're not your dad, John, but maybe telling her how you feel will make you feel better about it."

"There's nothing to tell. Just... Drop it, okay."

"When have I ever dropped anything?"

Chuckling, the Colonel shook his head. "You're right. You're like a dog with a bone. But if you don't drop this, you're on night duty for a month."

"Hey! I'm just trying to help. You're the one sitting up at night, talking up sexual tension with her and you still haven't found a way to beat her."

"We weren't... I don't know what we were doing."

Smiling widely, she looked back to him. "You were having verbal sex in the mess hall."

"Night duty, Alex."

"Untle John!"

Sitting up, John grinned and watched as the boy wobbled forward, clinging to his mother's hand. He could walk fine, but he demanded to always wear the combat boots he and Lorne got for him. They were two sizes too big, but it didn't stop him from wearing them. "Hey Pal! Looking good!" he laughed before looking up to Teyla. Something was wrong, but she was doing her best to hide it. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he could tell she had been crying. Coming to his feet, he met them halfway across the walkway and lowered his voice. "You okay?"

Forcing herself to smile, Teyla nodded. "Yes. I was not feeling well this morning."

"Teyla-"

"I am fine now, John. I promise. Mr. Woolsey asked that I help him with the schedules. I should not be gone longer than agreed."

"It's fine, really. I don't mind watching him and if things get too wild, Alex will drive the women away from us."

Unable to stop herself, she smiled. "Yes, they do seem to come around when you are in the city. I believe your current state of dress will bring far more attention. Though, the view is worth it," she told him as her eyes moved over his bare chest.

His heart was racing again and the game they had been playing before was suddenly back in full swing. "It's the best show we've got, unless you wanted to blow off Woolsey. We could get you into a bikini; see if the water is warm enough to make you lose it."

Raising an eyebrow, Teyla took a step closer to the Colonel. "I do not believe the warmth of the water to be as effective as body heat."

Blinking, John tried not to imagine her naked body pressed against his, but found it impossible and he knew that if she looked over him one more time, she would see the tenting of his swim shorts and know exactly what he was thinking. "Nothing better than body heat to keep your limbs moving."

Treating him with a coy smile, the Athosian let out an aroused breath. "Yes, the warmth provides excellent blood flow."

He coughed for a moment before he was able to breathe properly. "Haven't had any complaints," he said in his best casual tone.

Nodding, Teyla let her smile widen. "I do not imagine a woman to have any complaints on your... blood flow," she said as she glanced down his body once more. "Though perhaps a complaint would bring forth more effort."

"If you think I lack effort, you can shed the uniform and-"

"Water Untle John?" Torren said, interrupting.

"We will, Pal," John said as he glanced down to the boy now pulling on his hand.

Smiling widely, Teyla took a step back toward the doors. "You should go. I believe my loss of clothes would make it difficult to care for... other needs."

John tightened his hold on Torren's hand before swallowing back the urge he had to pin Teyla against the wall with his body and show her exactly what he needed. Instead, he lifted the side of his mouth in preparation of his reply. "You're right. If I'm going to take care of someones needs, they're not going to leave my bed."

"Perhaps that is where you should only begin," she said softly. "There are many other surfaces that can be just as fulfilling."

She was walking away before he could reply, before he could even think of something to say. His mind was currently running through his room, trying to decide what he'd take her on first. Though the bed would be comfortable, he now had the image of her on against the wall in his shower.

The moment they were alone, John looked down to the boy. "You want to jump into the water? I've gotta cool off."

"I'll bet you do," Alex said as the boys moved close to her. Helping Torren take off his boots, the brunette sighed. "You're in trouble with her. I'm even wound up after that. Is that how it always is with her?" she asked before noticing the small Athosian's swim shorts. "Did Teyla make these?"

"She wouldn't let me buy him another pair, so I gave her an old pair of mine that she could fit to him." Grinning, he knelt down and began making sure the boy was covered with sunscreen. "Besides, she ended up making three different pairs out my old one." Turning TJ to face him, he wiped the last of the sunscreen on his nose, making him giggle. "Alright pal, you're all set. Let's get the vest on."

As he usually did, Torren bounced up and down until his life vest was buckled on. The minute it was set, he turned and raced toward the water. "Tome on Untle John!"

John caught up with the boy quickly and just before jumping into the water, he lifted him up and took him along. Both laughed as they return to the surface and as they usually did, they laid back and let themselves float along. After their first time swimming, John learn to tie them together since Torren had the habit of kicking his legs under the water to move and see how far he could get. Every now and then, he felt himself being pulled and reached out for the boys legs in the water. Grabbing his ankle, the Colonel pulled and splashed his other hand around making the small Athosian attempt to sit upright in the water with a squeal.

"You remember the last time you got away? Your mom wanted to kill me for letting you go out that far."

Confused, Torren frowned, "Momma wasn't mad at you."

"I don't think you remember the yelling," he teased. Though he knew, for him, he'd never forget. He had had to swim back to Atlantis with the young boy clinging to his neck. He saw her at the edge of the pier and had slowed down as she called out to him. She was right. He had been careless and reckless but what surprised him was that she had not hesitated the very next time John asked to take him swimming.

"Momma said she afraid for you. I shoulda been tareful." Frowning deeper, he sighed. "Momma said you tould've died betause I'm not tareful."

"Hey, look at me. It's not your fault, okay? I should have been keeping a better eye on where we were. And your mom... she just worries because she loves you so much." Tilting his head, John smiled. "I don't know why, though," he teased, making Torren's mouth turn into a pout. "You're so small and ticklish!" He said just as he grabbed the boys feet and began to tickle. "But we just want you to be safe Pal."

"Betause you always have to save momma?" He asked. "Momma said she was afraid for you out here betause you do things for others," he said, hoping to have quoted his mother correctly.

"She's right. I'd do anything for you. And she worries so we have to be more careful. We can go out, but not that far. Maybe we can get your mom to let me take y'all surfing. We'd go out farther than this."

Torren smiled widely in excitement for a moment before shaking his head. Grabbing John's tags, he pulled himself closer to his Uncle. "Momma tan't swim."

Surprised, the Colonel suddenly remembered the time Teyla asked him to take Torren out with him when he was swimming. She told him that she hadn't want her son to fear the water and now he understood why she never joined them. "Guess we'll just have to teach her too, won't we? You think you're up for it?" When TJ nodded. John grinned. "Well, let's make sure you are. Let's swim back to the pier. If we both make it back without needing help, Alex will give us some chocolate cake."

"We don't tell momma?"

"Exactly!" John grinned. "The minute she finds out we eat cake before dinner, she'll kick my ass."

Torren worked his little legs beneath the water, trying to swim faster than John, who was leisurely making his way to the pier. Alex was sitting on the edge with her legs hanging off into the water. She hadn't been on Atlantis long, but she already knew his biggest secret. If it was anyone else, he'd deny it until his final breath, but he was almost relieved that he had someone to confide in. She's going to be a pain in his ass about it, but at least he'd have someone.

Reaching out, Alex pulled Torren out of the water and laughed as he shook his head and splashed water on her. "You should wait for Uncle John to do that. He's the one who needs to cool off."

"Yeah Yeah. The swim took care of that," John said as he pulled himself up onto the pier.

Smiling widely, she shook her head. "Might have helped the blood flow, but you're still thinking about it."

"Alex," he warned as he pulled a towel out of one of the bags he had sat at the wall Torren had already lost his life vest, but he knew he couldn't get out of it fast enough when they weren't in the water. "Leave it. Here you go, TJ. Arms up and I'll wrap it around you."

"You really think she just goes off and doesn't think about it? She probably ran off for a cold shower."

Rolling his eyes, John sat down and sighed as Torren settled in his lap. "Doesn't matter, Alex. She's married, has TJ... Hey teeje, you think your mom'll let you sleep over tonight? I've got some new stuff you'd want to play with."

Nodding rapidly, he grinned. "Momma won't mind. She's going to see father... She doesn't want me to go, too."

John felt his heart sink as he thought of why Teyla wouldn't want her son around when seeing Kanaan. Maybe she was just as sexually frustrated as he was with their banter, she needed time alone with the other man. The thought made him grit his teeth, but he knew it was his fault. He hadn't made a move, so she found someone who did. She deserved that. A man who was brave enough to tell her how he felt, who could show her. Anyone other than the emotionally stunted man he was.

Leaning against his uncle's chest, Torren sighed. "Momma don't want me to know they argue," he whispered as though he was afraid someone other than the two around him would hear.

"What?" John asked, trying to understand how anyone could argue with Teyla only to realize he had done his fair share of it. She only argued when she believed in it, when she trusted her heart over her head.

"Father want to go home, but momma... Momma lite it here. Wosey said we tan go bat, but she doesn't want to leave."

Confused, the Colonel tried to think back to the memos he'd mostly ignored, trying to remember one that mentioned a ship going back. He knew that if she went back, he'd never see her again. He'd never make it back unless they decided to let Atlantis return and even if they did, would she still be alive? Would Torren? John knew he wouldn't be strong enough to lose them.

"I wonder why she doesn't want to go home..." Alex said, hinting heavily that she thought it was because of John.

Looking over to her, Torren frowned. "Momma say it is our home. She love it here," he added with a smile coming to his lips. "Family here."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't have anyone back there," Sheppard said softly. "Her people are there and I know she misses them."

Tilting her head, Alex tried to get him to look at her. "What would you do if they decided to leave?"

"Hide Torren," he answered quickly with a grin. "They can't go anywhere without him."

"I tan hide in your room," Torren agreed quickly. "Momma say you tant find anything in there."

Raising an eyebrow, John looked down to the boy. "Hey, I found that marble, remember?"

Giggling, he nodded. "Five days! Momma said I tant bring toys there anymore." Sighing, he lowered his head. "She say I should be tareful with the toys you get me."

"She's the one who stepped on it. It's not your fault." For a moment, John let himself remember that afternoon. She had come to pick up Torren and as she came toward them, she stepped on one of the marbles and he had jumped to catch her, only to end up falling with her as TJ wrapped his arms around both of their legs. They'd laughed for a good minute before he tried to show her what Uncle John taught him and attempted to blow a marble out of his nose. She had given him the "look" and to keep from being chastised, he hurried to gather the toys, only to realize he was missing one.

"I tan hide in your toset," Torren said thoughtfully. "You hide momma's presents in there."

"Presents?" Alex asked with a grin.

Shaking his head, the Colonel groaned at the tone she used. "I hide all the Christmas gifts in there."

"And some specifically for Teyla."

"Maybe. Doesn't matter since she doesn't know who they're from."

Giggling once more, Torren looked up at him. "She know they from you. She say you're the only one who'd think of them."

Blinking slowly, he sighed. He thought she hadn't known. He didn't want her to, but if she did, why didn't she say anything? Swallowing, he shook his head. She knew he didn't want her to know, so acted as if she didn't because she knew him. He didn't want the attention or interaction that would come from her knowing. John wanted nothing more than to stay in the shadows. "Well, guess I'm going to have to start writing someone's name on them. Think she'd believe some stuff came from McKay?"

Shakign his head, Torren smiled widely. "Did you believe the batman shirt was from Untle Rodney?"

Staring down at the boy, John swallowed. He had been fairly certain that the scientist hadn't given him the shirt, but being honest, he didn't think it came from Teyla. "Your mom got it for me, huh? How? I didn't take her shopping last year."

"Aunt Jennifer showed us," he said proudly. "I help pit it out."

"You did? Thanks Pal!" Giving him a brief hug, he raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Coming to his knees, Torren moved himself over John's leg and over to his new favorite footwear, looking around to make sure his mother wasn't around. "Momma said she hide my boots if I told you."

"Any other secrets you're hiding from me?" he asked the boy, hiding the way he felt knowing that Teyla had gone out of her way to find him an extra Christmas gift.

With widening eyes, TJ shook his head slowly, the way he did when he was asked if he ate junk food before his dinner. It was an obvious lie, but John knew that whatever he was hiding, Teyla asked him specifically not to tell. If he pushed, or bribed, he could get any information he wanted, but he didn't want to do that to him. Coming between the relationship with his mom, the Colonel knew that couldn't be fixed. As much as it killed him to think she had someone else's son, he couldn't deny the kind of mom she was. In so many ways, she was perfect and being a mother, it was just another one of them. Her everlasting patience must be tested daily, but no one could ever tell. She was always calm, and never raised her voice at him. He'd watched her ease a temper tantrum in the mall by kneeling down beside him and talking. He had understood her reasoning and in the end, he had felt badly for causing a scene. What made him chuckle as he remembered it, was that Torren had apologized to his mother and to those who had looked on.

Closing his eyes, he tried to bring himself back to the moment and not allow himself to end up back to feeling like he lost the best woman in existance. "Okay, so you want to swim a little bit longer or-"

"Cate?"

Nodding, John chuckled. "I should have expected that. Okay, fine. But if your mom finds out, it's Alex's fault."

"You think she'd believe I'm the one who gave him cake?"

"Why do you think I had you go get it from the kitchen? If she's going to be mad at someone, it's not going to be me."

Smiling, the other woman shook her head and pulled out the pieces of cake she brought. "You know angry sex isn't always the worst."

"Alex!"

"What sex?" Torren asked and watched as John glared at the brunette.

"Nothing. It's not even a word. Alex thinks it's funny to make up words to see if you can keep up. So in this case... I think she meant conversation."

Nodding, the young boy grabbed a handful of cake and shoved it into his mouth. "Father mate up words when he talt to momma."

Surprised, John shifted to look toward the boy. "Well, maybe they don't want you to know what they're doing when they're alone."

"They not alone. Momma say she tant be."

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

John had put Torren asleep hours ago, but he was nowhere near joining him. He was sitting on his couch with Alex sleeping in his bed. They had come up with a new game and it had wore them all out. The Colonel should have been passed out, too, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Teyla. It was far from unusual for him to stay up late in thoughts of her but, for once, he didn't want to shut them out. She was with Kanaan and whatever it was they were doing that kept her from wanting Torren around, he wished it kept him from wanting her.

Alex was right about one thing, their banter indeed aroused him, but unlike her, he couldn't do anything about it. She went home to her husband and released the needs, while he waited until he was alone in the shower to pretend he wasn't imagining her. In truth, she was in his every fantasy and none of them were light. Sometimes he had woken in the middle of the night with a painful hard-on and her name on his lips, and other nights, he woke up mid orgasm. He hadn't had so many horny dreams since he was a teenager, but the moment he walked out of his room, he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Laying back on the couch, he closed his eyes and let himself imagine what she looked like in bed. If she was his, he'd make sure she wasn't trapped in a single position. He'd take his time and explore her the way his eyes did when she wasn't looking. He wanted to know if she was loud as she hinted at, or had she only played along? It was easy to think of her as passionate in the bedroom, the same way that she was in a fight.

He'd thought about it more times than he would admit, but he still found himself up at night, thinking about what she would be like in bed. Would she like what he wanted to do to her? Was the Athosian way different than anything on Earth? Was she ticklish? If he kissed over her body, what would her reaction be? If his hands were to caress her, would his callused hands hurt her perfect skin?

John wondered what she tasted like. If her lips still had the same taste they held years ago when he forced himself upon her. The thought made him hope she had given it further thought. Gritting his teeth, he tried to keep from thinking if she would let him taste her entire body.

He had just bit back a growl when his door opened. Turning his head toward it, he let out a deep breath as Teyla peeked in. He knew it was her before he saw her. His door only opened that way for her when he had Torren. He'd wondered if she stopped by in the night. If she hadn't he was more far gone than he thought because he'd swear that he could smell her in the morning. She moved toward the bed quietly and froze midway.

Alex.

John watched her, surprised to see her shoulders drop at seeing the other woman in his bed. She began moving backward and he couldn't stop himself from sitting up.

"Teyla?"

Jumping, she spun around to the couch. "John! I- I'm sorry, I did not intend to wake you. I wanted to check on Torren," she whispered and moved back to look toward the bed.

Coming to the edge of the couch, John sighed. "He's fine. They basically wore each other out."

Nodding, the Athosian began inching her way to her son. "I'm sorry, John. He is keeping you from being with her."

"What?"

"I will bring him back to my quarters and you will have a chance to be with your partner."

Chuckling, John stood up. "She's not my girlfriend. You're more her type than I am." His smile widened as she looked back at him with confused eyes. "She'd take you to bed if you'd let her."

Glancing back to the sleeping woman, Teyla smiled. "Perhaps she would bring release," she said before looking back to John, who from the look on his face, was trying not to imagine the two women in bed together.

"What're you doing here, anyway? I figured Kanaan would have kept you... tied up for the night."

Raising an eyebrow, Teyla took a step toward him. "If one of us was to be tied up, it would not be me," she teased before straightening her shoulders. "I will take Torren so you may sleep."

"He's fine where he is, Teyla. I'm sure you and Kanaan can find something to do all alone in your quarters."

Surprised, the Athosian studied his face for a moment before realizing that he didn't know. "Kanaan and I do not have that kind of relationship."

"What?" he breathed out, hoping to hide the confusion in his voice. "But he's your husband."

Tilting her head the way she did when she was confused, she moved closer to be able to continue whispering. "We were never bound, John," she stated clearly, shocked to see the surprise in his expression. "Our short relationship ended just after Torren was conceived."

"Wait, what? I assumed and you never said anything..."

"I believed everyone knew. Kanaan has his own quarters and he is returning to New Athos on your next ship."

"What?" he asked a little louder than his previous words. "You're not... you're not going too, are you?"

Shaking her head, she smiled a small smile. "No, Torren and I will remain here."

His first thought was to ask her why. To ask why she didn't want to go home and be with her people, to raise her son with them. The next was the selfish part that didn't care. She would be there with him. The illusion of family he'd created around her and Torren would remain. "Aren't you at least tempted to go back?" he whispered.

"Perhaps a little," she admitted just as quietly. "But I could no longer live the life they wish me to."

"Do they uh.. do they know that you two aren't uh, together anymore?"

"They do. Halling explained that it was more than obvious when I told him."

Nodding, he tried to think of a time when he should have seen it. When he should have known she wasn't with Kanaan. "You uh, you tired or do you want to grab some coffee in the mess?"

Smiling, she took a sidestep to allow for his movement to her reply. "Perhaps a tea," she whispered, taking in the pleasure on his face at her agreement.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

John walked closer to her than usual as they made their way through the empty hall toward the transporter. He wanted nothing more than to not think of this as a date. He was never good at those. All he knew was that this was his last chance and he wasn't going to let her go without knowing he felt something for her.

"You know, TJ let a secret out earlier," he said, grinning as she turned her head toward him. "Said something about you not being able to swim."

Rolling her eyes, the Athosian looked back to the hallway before them. "There is no need among my people."

"Well, there's not really a need for it for mine either. It's fun, Teyla. You know what fun is, don't you?"

Pretending to think, she tilted her head toward him with a smile. "That is what makes the soundproof walls useful, is it not?"

John swallowed at her tone, the one that had him, once again, imagining what she was like in bed. "Depends on your partner, cause that could be more than fun."

Nodding along, she barely stopped herself from bumping her shoulder against his. "I believe that to be true, though would being the requested partner imply one is more fun?"

John's feet faltered as his imagination went wild. He didn't know how she did it, but she was always throwing him off. "Not unless you've been with someone who threw your rule book out the window."

"I can see why all women wish to bed you. If there are no rules, I imagine that perhaps the pleasure is not one sided."

"Oh no," he grinned, his pace now slowing completely to accommodate his blood flowing south. "Multiple sides. Front, back... the table, shower..." Her face flushed and he mentally patted himself on the back for finally getting to her.

"Would it not be best to utilize the walls on the floor just inside the room?" she asked with just enough breath to change her tone to one she didn't know she had.

Swallowing, John paused and turned toward her a bit. "If you want to utilize the walls, then against them would be best. No one would hear you being thrown against it."

Teyla met his eyes and felt her body heat rapidly, the way she never knew to happen with words alone. "I can only hope your stamina is strong enough to continue until she is finished with you."

He blinked, but he couldn't look away. His eyes moved over her face, pausing on her parted lips. Her tongue ran over them quickly and he could do nothing but wet his as well. His body was more than excited, throbbing within his pants and was suddenly grateful he was wearing sweatpants. She shifted her feet and his gaze returned to hers, only to see she was looking at his mouth.

"Oh, hell," he muttered before pushing her into the transporter.

Before he knew what was happening, he had her pressed to the wall, his lips claiming hers. His left hand cupped her cheek as his right slid down her side. Pulling on her hip, John stepped closer, giving into the desire running through his veins. John's tongue pushed into her mouth, claiming every space. He expected her to push him back, to knock him onto the floor, but instead she pulled him toward her. Her head was back against the wall, but the rest of her was leaning into him.

Teyla moaned into his kiss, her hands clinging to the sides of his shirt, pulling until she could no longer. She felt him against her, the heat of him, the strength and it wasn't enough. Pushing against him, the Athosian pushed forward until he was in her previous position on the other side of the transporter. He didn't complain. Instead, the Colonel wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her to him in a way that made her body shiver.

His hands moved slowly up her back, sliding beneath the fabric of her shirt. It was his turn to moan as his touch on her skin made her push forward and shift, rubbing perfectly against him. His reaction brought her to repeat the pressure and was far from disappointed with his response.

As quickly as his lips had been on hers, she was moving; then back against the wall of the transporter. John was pressed firmly against her, the bulge in his pants teasing her as he rocked. His mouth was moving over her neck, switching between his lips and tongue. Stretching her neck, she looked over to the screen and reached out her right arm to press a location. Their eyes closed as the room filled with light and the Colonel used the darkness to rip open her shirt.

She gasped as her body was suddenly exposed to air, but it was far from cold as he pressed back against her. His hands rushed to her sides, his fingertips lightly running up and down the soft skin. The Athosian shivered at his touch, her mouth parting from his to suck in a breath. Her eyes opened for a moment as he kissed down her neck and she noticed the transporter doors had not opened. The moment he began sucking on her pulse point, she squeezed her eyes shut and pulled him closer.

Her breathing was rough and he was so close that she struggled to remove his t-shirt. John pulled back for a breath and yanked his shirt over his head before returning his lips to her neck. Once her hands touched his skin, his mouth rushed back to hers and hungrily took his fill. The feel of her fingers sliding through the hair on his chest made more heat pool between her legs and she desperately needed it taken care of. Hooking a leg around his, she shifted so that his thigh pressed between hers and rocked slowly against it.

Running his hands down her sides, he circled her hips and grabbed her bottom. With an arousing display of strength, he lifted, encouraging her legs to wrap around his hips by moving his hands to her under thighs and squeezing. The new position brought her chest directly in front of his face and he could do nothing but look. He had imagined what she looked like in a bra, but the reality was far more exquisite. It definitely wasn't an Athosian bra, but his mind couldn't focus on that thought as his mouth began to water at the idea of tasting her.

John pressed his face between her breasts and took a deep breath. Her hands moved to his hair and pulled his closer just as his tongue dipped down beneath the center of her bra. Her gasp was an instant drug to him and he needed to hear it again. Tracing her bra with his tongue, he glided over her left globe, barely touching beneath the fabric. His name left her lips in a breathy moan and he could do nothing but gently bite down on the soft flesh.

Teyla thumped her head back against the wall roughly with a pleasured gasp. His thumbs were tracing the underside of her bra, sliding beneath the fabric and slowly caressing the under swell of her breasts. Her back arched, telling him that she did not mind his touch and suddenly he had one hand squeezing a globe while the other pulled aside the bra to reveal her. His mouth surrounded her nipple and she released the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. She gasped his name and tightened her legs around him, pulling him closer as her right hand scraped her nails down as much of his back that she could reach.

The way she responded brought him to grind against her, his body throbbing in desire and need. He couldn't stop his own moan at the privilege she was granting him and he was determined to keep her from regretting it. It was hard for him to move his left hand, to shift enough to tease her, leaving him to pull back just enough to reach behind her and unhook her bra. She shivered as he pulled on the blue fabric, his eyes wide as her chest was fully revealed to him. John stared for a few breaths, watching her breasts raise and fall with her heavy breathing.

She was suddenly back against the wall, his mouth on hers as both of his hands surrounded her. He was leaning heavily into her, surprising himself with what little control he had left. He expected her to be beautiful, just as she was dressed, but the sight of her, natural and perfect, it only made him want her more. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and the Colonel couldn't get enough. She had her hands running down his back, over his shoulders and sides, then back to holding his head close.

His hands slid down, cupping her bottom tightly. She rubbed against him deliciously and he struggled to keep from ripping her pants down her legs. The light became brighter, but what brought him to pull his lips back was the door opening. He seemed to think about where they were and the state of their dress, but the sound of her heavy breathing kept him from being able to focus. His concentration had slipped and she rocked forward and now they were wherever she had selected they go.

Glancing down to her chest, he groaned pressed his mouth back to hers. She met his tongue with hers and pushed her right hand against the wall, moving them toward the door. He knew there were much better places to be with her, but he wanted, so badly, to continue where they were. If they moved from the transporter, would it stop whatever it was they were doing? He knew what he wanted and from the way she returned his kiss and held him to her, he thought she did, too.

His hands squeezed her butt and he was rewarded with her head falling back and her legs tightening around him in a way that made it clear what she wanted. John carried her out of the small room, but he found he couldn't keep his lips from hers for very long. A piece of him was terrified that if he parted from her a moment too long, it would all come crashing to an end. Trying to focus on returning her kiss, he bumped his arm on the wall and as she chuckled, he pinned her against the wall, kissed her soundly. Her amusement turned back to desire and she moaned into his lips.

They were close to her quarters and he suddenly found himself moving again as she began kissing over his jaw to his neck. Teyla held his head by his hair, keeping it tilted while her tongue traced the length from collarbone to his jaw. He could barely focus on moving his feet, his mind trying to settle on the feel of her mouth against him in a way he hadn't experienced in years. She shifted one hand, moving it down his back as far as she was able to reach, making him tense further. Unwilling to let the pleasure be one sided, he mirrored her action, gliding his hand up her back before letting a single finger tracing down her spine.

Gasping into his throat, the Athosian pulled herself closer, flattening her breasts completely against his chest. Before she could retaliate, he had her against the wall once more, one hand sliding between them to cup her breast and the other running up her thigh. Thumping her head back, she tensed as his fingers grazed the inside her thigh. Even through her pants, she felt the heat of his touch, the arousal in it. Opening her eyes, she saw his smirk before he repeated the action, slower this time.

Reaching out, Teyla waved her hand over the sensor of her door and pushed back enough to have him put her down. The confused look on his face disappeared as she shoved him through the door, her eyes on his chest hungrily. Her breath panted out as the door closed and he had her back in his arms and against the cool metal.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he sucked in a deep breath while his right hand slid up her thigh, around her bottom and between her legs. She moaned loudly as the back of her head thumped against the door. Grinning, John touched his lips lightly to hers as his fingers became more confident. He needed to say something, needed to calm himself down at the sounds she was making and the way she pushed back against him in need. "Good thing the walls are soundproof," he whispered against her mouth.

Chuckling for a moment, Teyla pulled her head away from his and lowered her hands to the bulge between them. His eyes closed and jaw locked as she caressed him through his clothes. "Will your stamina last until I am through with you?" she asked breathlessly. As she caressed him, he moved his fingers over her, touching with enough pressure to tease her body.

The tone of her voice made him buck forward and push her harder into the door. "As long as you're giving me body heat," he panted before roughly claiming her mouth with a penetrating kiss.

He didn't know what he expected to happen next, but it wasn't her hand sliding over him inside his pants. She was breathing heavily, wound up with arousal and he couldn't wait any longer. Carrying her over to her bed, he laid her down and instead of crawling over her, he unbuttoned her pants and began pulling them down her shapely legs. Her shoes kept them from being removed, forcing him to slow down to untie her boots and toss them to the floor. She surprised him by bending her knees, bringing them close to her chest as she pushed her underwear down to join her pants before allowing him to pull both sets of fabric from her body.

John slid his hands up her legs, his eyes following until they reached her knees and once his thumbs skimmed the inside of her thighs, he watched her stretch her arms over her head and whimper. With gentle pressure, he pushed her legs apart and stared at her womanly center. She didn't seem self conscious as he looked at her and it made him throb in anticipation. Before he could form another thought, his mouth was on her stomach, his tongue dipped into her bellybutton and he felt her muscles tense before her fingers pushed into his hair. She gasped at the touch of his fingers against her, sliding smoothly in show of how aroused she already was.

Kissing down to her hips, he tried to pace himself, to focus on her, on teasing her until she could take no more, but it was testing his self control. Her hips lifted closer to his mouth, accepting the touch of his tongue along the bone. His thumb shifted between her legs and he glanced up just in time to see her head push back into the fur blanket she had covering her bed. His name left her lips and he lost himself in desire.

"J-ohn!" she cried out as his lips replaced his fingers. Her thighs tightened around his head, holding him in place, though he had no intention of moving away.

The Colonel moaned at the taste of her. Wrapping his arms around her legs, he laid his palms against her lower belly to keep her from moving, to hold her in place and let him pleasure her. She cried out, her body so close to the edge, so tense it made him grind into the bed to keep himself from letting go. Her body began pushing against him and he found himself smiling at the image suddenly in his mind. Toeing off his shoes, he tightened his hold on her and rolled, pulling her with him as he laid on his back. She partly sat up over him, her knees on either side of his head. The Athosian had one hand against the bed and the other in his hair holding him as she began to lose control.

John brought his right hand to her breast, squeezing as three of his fingers pushed inside her. Her body held him tightly, squeezing in time with his mouth on her and he struggled to keep going instead of pulling himself out to be satisfied. Looking up her body, he watched as she fell over the edge, her body curling forward slightly. It was magnificent. The most erotic and sensual scene he had ever witnessed. She clung to him as she cried out to the ancestors, her body shaking as he continued to give, holding her in a state of bliss until she saw only darkness for a moment.

Teyla opened her eyes as his mouth eased up and his fingers slowed. She was vibrating with satisfaction, but as she looked down at him, she felt herself tense with desire and need at the way his eyes moved over her. Shifting, she inched her way down his body until her knees were on either side of his hips and she was able to press her mouth to his. A loud moan escaped his lips as she settled down over him, her body rocking lightly to tease him.

He was more than ready for her. She felt the strength of him through his pants and without hesitation, she lifted just enough to reach between them to push his sweatpants and boxers out of her way. John bucked as her hand wrapped around him, the feel of her touch making him break their kiss with a hiss.

"Fuck, Teyla..."

She was moving again and he opened his eyes as her hand left him and returned to his clothing. His legs were hanging off the side of her bed and as he shifted to sit forward, her hand came to his chest to stop him. He was holding himself up on his elbows on the bed, watching with wide-eyes in disbelief as she pulled his feet free of the fabric. Teyla looked up his body, taking it in before focusing on the erect flesh that promised to please her once more. John held his breath as she ran her hands over his thighs, daring to hope she didn't stop, to silently pray she wasn't disappointed with the sight of him.

He never imagined seeing her naked, leaning over him to where her breasts slid over his naked thighs. She was staring at his throbbing penis, but the moment she licked her lips, he bit back a moan. Her left hand pressed against the hardened member, pushing it forward until it touched his stomach and as she lifted her eyes to meet his, she leant forward and ran her tongue from base to tip. John locked his jaw as he growled, his eyes unable to look away. She repeated the action and he couldn't hold himself up any longer.

Dropping back to the bed, he bit down on his tongue, unable to tear his eyes away from her as he gasped. Every once of his mind was focused on the feel of her mouth, of her lips surrounding the tip of his erection. Her tongue pressed against the underside of the shaft and she slowly, lowered. Grabbing the fur blanket beneath him with his left hand, he balled his fist as his his right moved to her hair. He knew he wouldn't be able to form words, but as he touched her, she eased her mouth from him.

Teyla held his eyes and gave him a view he never wanted to forget. She crawled up his body, but held her mouth back as he moved to kiss her. John groaned as her body rubbed against his, the need far passed thought. Grabbing her shoulders, he rolled, pinning her beneath him. His mouth was on hers instantly, one hand holding himself up and the other sliding down her side. For a moment he squeezed her hip, his hand tensing in excitement while her legs shifted, accepting his weight perfectly.

It was nearly impossible to hold back, to ease their bodies together, but the simple feel of her against him kept him slightly grounded, helped him remember it was Teyla beneath him. Pressing his forehead against hers, John sucked in a deep breath at the feel of her legs wrapping around his hips, shifting just enough to rub against him.

"John..."

Hearing his name leave her lips in a passionate gasp, John growled low in his throat. It sent a wave of sensation through his entire body, one that threatened to end him as he realized he was grinding against her once more. Reaching between them, he guided himself to her center and inched forward. Her body surrounded him tightly, squeezing as he pushed into her. She had her head back against the bed, mouth open, but what held his attention was the look in her eyes as he filled her.

She held his eyes, though she clearly struggled as he did. Pleasure filled every inch of him and his thrusts began pushing harder trying to find the place within her that would send her over the edge. He knew he could please her, that he could give her something he always wanted. His mind begged him to rush it, to send her into a pleasure she had never known, but the deeper part of him, the one in his chest that he mostly ignored, it pleaded with him to draw it out, to love her instead. As her hips lifted off the bed, he leant closer, needing the connection he was sure he would find with her.

Teyla accepted his weight, her arms tightening around him to pull him closer, reminding him of her strength. Their kiss was rough, each fighting for dominance. Her hands trailed down his spine, her long arms stretching as she grabbed his bottom and pulled him roughly toward her. His mind began thinking of her as she was. The warrior that lived within that she kept hidden through negotiations, through most of her life and he instantly wished to set that free. Thrusting as deeply as possible, he froze his hips and reached for hers as she rolled against him.

Groaning, John tightened his hold, instantly stilling her. Opening her eyes, she met his and felt herself tense as a heavy wave of arousal ran through her. The side of his mouth lifted and before she figured out his plan, he rolled them over. Her thighs locked to his sides and she sat up, her body milking him with each movement. He held onto her hips, his flexing beneath her as he looked over her perfect body.

A smile crossed her lips at the new position. Her hair framed her face, falling forward just enough to tickle the tops of her breasts. Placing her hands to his chest, she lent forward and rocked against him. They held the others eyes, both breathing heavily, though John locked his jaw to keep from letting go. She seemed surprised by the change, but from the look in her eye, he knew she didn't object.

Shifting her hips, Teyla quickly found a comfortable position and slowly rose. His eyes closed as he sighed, his fingers pushing into her hips roughly. Nails stabbed into his chest and John gasped, the sting surprisingly amping his pleasure. He forced one of his hands to move, to slide up the flexing muscles of her stomach to cup one of her swaying breasts. She faltered at the touch, making him squeeze harder for a moment before moving the other to her right thigh.

He held his left hand still for a moment before inching forward. She grabbed his arm as his thumb pressed against her, making him ease his touch, afraid he had hurt her, only to look up as she pushed it harder to her. John groaned, her hips moving faster and she was close. He could feel her body tightening around him, but he needed more. He wanted more.

As though she sensed his thoughts, she lowered herself and rolled her hips, slowing her pace to a near stop. Grabbing his arms, she pulled slightly until he sat forward. John wrapped his arms around her, bringing her chest to press against his and her mouth rushed to his. She began moving once more, sliding against him, his chest hair scrapping against her breasts the same as her nails on his back. His left hand slid up and into her hair, holding her head close to him.

He lifted his hips to meet hers, letting her set the pace, the one that had him panting between kisses and thriving off the strength of her as she moved. Teyla gasped as he shifted, leaning back just enough to change the angle of him within her. Her hands came to his shoulders and pushed him back to the bed. He stared up at her in awe as she let herself go and began riding him in earnest. She was close. Her body tight around him and he felt the strain around him as though she was holding release at bay.

"Oh, fuck, Teyla!" he ground out, his hands gripping her sides and pulling as much as she pushed.

She dropped partly onto his chest and he flipped them once more, his right hand sliding down her thigh to lift her leg for a deeper angle. His name flew out of her mouth like a cry to the heavens and the moment his thumb touched her, she was gone. He struggled to hold back, to keep from following her so quickly. Instead, he forced himself to continue, to thrust harder and harder as he caressed her. He watched as her back arched and her nails raked down his arms.

She had her head thrown back with her cries of release, showing off the long line of her neck that flowed seamlessly into the rest of her body. He stared down at her breasts as her chest heaved, her breathing loud, hard and fast. He blinked and it was over for him. John dropped his head to the crook of her neck, his body pressed as tightly as possible against her as he emptied himself within her warmth.

The Colonel struggled for breath, his body so relaxed he almost felt like he was flying. All of his weight was pressed against her, but he didn't trust his limbs enough to move. Sliding his left hand down her side, he eased it over her thigh, surprised that she had her legs still wrapped around him. Only then did he realize her left leg was against her shoulder, still laying over his. Shifting, he moved it to allow her to be more comfortable before lifting his head.

"God, you're flexible," he whispered to her in the darkness. It was the only thing he could bring himself to say as he looked at the satisfied expression on her face.

Raising an eyebrow, she studied his face for a moment before chuckling. "As is a part of you," she replied in a sensual tone that made his body shiver.

"Fuck, Teyla..." Pressing his mouth to hers, John groaned as her hips moved, reminding him that he was still partly inside her. "Shit," he said quickly, lifting himself onto his elbows. "I'm crushing you."

Tightening her arms around him, she kept him from moving off of her. "I do not mind. You are very warm."

"If you want warmth, I could pull the blankets over you," he said before inching himself up; off of her. He knew he wasn't hurting her, but that his weight was probably far from comfortable. Shifting, he rolled off her and stared up at the deep blue blanket she had hanging over her bed. "That was... That was something," he commented, unsure as to what else to say.

Chuckling, the Athosian looked at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow. "You say that to all of your women."

Shaking his head, he grinned at her. "Just the really beautiful ones." The look on her face changed and his first thought was that she thought he meant all then women he slept with were beautiful, they were, mostly, but he wasn't going to say that. After a moment, he realized that she was surprised he called her that. Tilting his head, he sighed, "You are beautiful, Teyla," he told her softly. "You've always been."

Raising an eyebrow, the Athosian studied his face, trying to decide if she believed him. He had never indicated that he found her attractive, unless you count the single kiss they shared before his transformation. The flirting was who he was, he did it with each woman they met and though a part of her hoped that the extent of the sexual nature was between them alone, she knew it was not likely. It had stopped when he found out she was pregnant. In fact, he avoided her as much as possible after that and it was what kept the fire she had for him alive.

Swallowing, she decided to ask the single question on her mind, the one she knew was likely to send him running. "Is that why this happened?"

John held his breath as she spoke, partly terrified of the conversation she was pulling him into. He was never any good at words and he was suddenly uncomfortable. He never really stuck around after sex, even if he was in his own place, but he knew that if he left, it would hurt her. If he didn't answer her, everything he had just felt with her would have been for nothing. She had just shared herself with him, something he knew wasn't how she would typically spend a lonely night.

One night stands didn't fit her, but he couldn't stop himself from wondering if that's what he was. Had she just been so worked up, so sexually frustrated that he was just a form of release? Is this why she asked? Did she fear she would hurt his feelings with that truth? He had spent too much time hiding, if she wanted to know why he had jumped her, he'd tell her. "No. I... I thought that- I was afraid this was my last chance." Closing his eyes, he centered his head away from her, making sure she couldn't see how tightly he held himself. "I waited too long before. I- I was too late. But- but then you said you weren't- You and him weren't... and I thought maybe..."

Rolling into her side, Teyla lifted herself onto her left elbow and looked down at him. It was easy to see how tense he was as she knew every line, wrinkle and hair on his face. "I have waited so long for you, John," she whispered honestly. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head toward her in surprise. "I feared you did not find me worthy to be your partner."

Stunned that she would believe herself to be unworthy of anyone, the Colonel frowned. "No, but... Maybe the other way around."

She knew he disliked conversations, that feelings were not something he enjoyed discussing and she realized that with such little spoken between them, he had said all she needed to hear. The thought lead to her next reply. "If you prefer it the other way," she started, lifting herself up. "Perhaps I can oblige," she finished as she moved her right knee over him and straddled his hips.

Staring up at her body, John wondered how he had let it go so long. How had he not known she wouldn't push him, that she would never expect something he wasn't ready to give? Sliding his hands over her thighs, he groaned. "You'll never hear me complain."

SGA SGA SGA SGA THE END SGA SGA SGA SGA


End file.
